1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fabricating semiconductor devices by treating a wafer by use of plasma, and more particularly to an electron cyclotron resonance (ECR) apparatus for treating a wafer by plasma generated by utilizing a resonance of electrons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, ECR etching equipments are equipments for performing a deposition process and a etching process for wafers by using plasma. They should have a construction capable of cooling wafers in order to inhibit a rise in a wafer temperature due to a high temperature used.
In conventional ECR equipments, a cooling device is equipped in a wafer pedestal on which a wafer is seated, so as to cool a heat transferred to the wafer from the hot plasma and thus prevent the rise of the wafer temperature.
During the etching, the wafer is kept at a room temperature by the cooling device. However, an irregularity in wafer temperature occurs due to a gap defined between the wafer and the wafer pedestal on which the wafer is seated and a temperature irregularity of the wafer pedestal. As a result, an etch characteristic exhibiting on the wafer becomes irregular, resulting in a poor etch characteristic of the wafer.